


Value

by Mr_Hyde_or_was_it_Dr_Jekyll



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hyde_or_was_it_Dr_Jekyll/pseuds/Mr_Hyde_or_was_it_Dr_Jekyll
Summary: Follow the adventures of the young Bonnibel Buchholz. A girl that never really knew how it felt to be lucky, but still strives for a peaceful life. She's just a college student trying to get by while still living with her small family, but just why does she always ends up in those weird situations? And for some reasons she keeps running into a certain rich girl...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Welcome to my new story!  
> A little warning here, yes this is a story about love, but first and foremost it is a story, not 90% smut/fluff  
> I'm not judging, just a heads up if you are looking for something else. And yes, this is a slow burner :P 
> 
> P.S. Enjoy ^^  
> Message to Bears - Moonlight

The world doesn't care about who you really are, and what your story is.

Bonnibel had always known this to be true.

Everybody lies, hides, and smiles. That's how the human race survived thus far. Wearing pretty dresses, driving fast cars, and eating expensive food, just to hide your true colors, is the way of society.  
What kind of person you are is determined by nothing else but some numbers on some papers in some office, because the truth is that who you are is just not important.

As long as you can hide your weakness, everything will be fine. Everyone will think you are normal. Nothing special. Forgettable.

Bonnibel was no exception to that rule. All she wanted was a peaceful life for her family and herself. That was all.

That's why she was fine when her mother announced, that they needed to move once again.

She understood why and didn't want to make a scene either. Her mother was giving it her best, it wasn't her fault.

They had been played a bad hand in life. Not everyone can be a multimillionaire, after all. As long as they had a roof over their heads and a warm meal per day, they would manage.

Bonnie was okay with how she lived. She didn't need money. For what would she spend it anyway? She didn't care about her looks too much and didn't have many friends either.

_Let's be real, who would want to hang out with me? I'm happy when they can remember my name at all._

It had always been like that.

" _Hey, Bonnie wanna go to the cinema this weekend?"_

" _Naa, I got a lot of homework, sorry. But maybe next week?"_

Lying helps. Smiling helps.

" _We thought about going into a disco tomorrow, what about you, Bonnie?"_

" _Sorry, but I need to babysit my little brother tomorrow. Next time I promise!"_

Eventually, they stopped asking. Nobody can blame them, right? They probably just forgot about it.

But that was fine.

* * *

 

**06.30.2016**

"It's okay Neddy. You will find new friends. There will be a lot of kids where we are moving."

"I don't want to, though! I like our home how it is now!"

"And you will like our new home just as much."

"Stop lying to me, sis!"

At her wit's end, the young girl turned her head to search for help. Their mother was sitting on the sofa next to them, staring against the wall, not reacting to her kids at all. Head in her hands the woman sat there, doing nothing. Bonnie was worried, she had  _this one_  expression on her face again.

"Mom?"

The blond woman had a short delay in her reaction, that went not unnoticed by her daughter. "Yes, darling?"

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She stood up, moved over to them, and knelt down next to her son. "We will have so much fun in our new home, Ned. We can explore the new city together. It will be a real adventure this time."

The boy sniffed, looking at his mother, still with tears eyes. "R-Really?"

"Of course, and I promise you that you will find new amazing friends."

There it was again. His stupid grin.

Bonnie didn't mind that her mother basically said the same things she had already. She was just happy that Ned wasn't crying any longer.

"And now go, pack your things for me, will you?"

"Kay, Mom!" And with that, he ran off to his room.

Her mother, still on the floor, was looking into the corridor where her son just had run into. Still, despite her son being already out of view. There it was again, the same face she did wear earlier. Her big eye circles were clearly visible now.

_Must've been another exhausting shift, huh..._ Bonnie thought.

Then, as if she noticed that someone else was still in the room, her mother got on her feet again, yawned, and said, "So, wanna help me pack some stuff as well, Bonnie? If we all work together, this will be over before you can say, Jack Robinson."

"Sure, mom." Bonnie smiled.

"Perfect. You start here, and I do the kitchen?"

"Okay, yeah sure." Then, Bonnibel looked through the room and added, "I can come and help you when I'm done here."

It seemed almost as if her mother had forgotten that their living room was pretty empty. Just two bookshelves, a sofa, and a small table. "Maybe that is a good idea, darling." She chuckled.

Bonnie wished she could see her mother laughing more often these days. Clarabel Buchholz was a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair. She had pale skin, with a faint cute blush that was always on her cheeks, even more so when she was laughing.

_I hope that I will look like her someday._ Her daughter always thought.

A lot of people had already told Bonnie that she came after her mother, but to her, it seemed like she was nothing more than a bad copy. Her skin was not pale but pretty much transparent, and while she had her mother's blush, it always looked as of Bonnibel was embarrassed about something.

Her hair, while being just as long as her mother's, always grew split ends for some reason. Maybe she should comb it more?  
More out of frustration than anything else, she had one day decided to color her hair pink. Like that, she wouldn't be compared with mother as much as before, or at least that was what she was hoping for.

Another small chuckle brought her back into the now. "Now that I think about it, Neddy probably has the most work out of the three of us."

That line of thinking brought a smile on Bonnie's face as well. "I'm telling you, you're spoiling him."

Clarabel didn't respond, but simply shrugged, still with the same warm grin, playing over her lips.

The rest of the day, the Buchholz family was slowly getting ready to move again. They all were used to it by now, they already had some type of routine for it.

"First I will drop you and your little brother off, then I will drive again to bring the rest of our stuff. I'll be with you two, the day after tomorrow."

"Sure."

"You will be okay alone?"

"Don't sweat it, mom. Focus on driving safe instead." Bonnie waved her mother's worries off, knowing that they weren't solely meant for her. Her mother knew that she would be fine. Ned on the other hand… "It's quite a long trip. Make sure to sleep enough before you start it. And don't you think about rushing it. How often are you supposed to make a break, again?`"

Her mother saluted before her. "Every two hours, ma'am."

Bonnie couldn't keep a straight face when her mother was like that. "You're such a goof."

Afterward, the tree of them ate together, which had become quite rare these days.

"Will you say goodbye tomorrow to your friends, Neddy?"

"Yeah… Do you think I and them will be able to stay friends when we move to the other side of the country?"

"Of course you can! Why not get their number, so that you can talk to them over the phone sometimes?"

The little boy seemed to be satisfied by that idea. "Like that, they and I will stay friends!" He said, with his usual big smile.

"And you Bonnibel?"

"Me?"

"Not gonna meet your friends one last time?"

"Oh, I… I already told them and well, there is nothing really we can do about it, right?"

"That's not what I asked, darling."

"Of course... I will meet them tomorrow, but as far as I know, we didn't plan a big farewell or anything."

"They probably want to surprise you, then!" Clarabel seemed to be excited.

"I wouldn't know." Bonnie said while fiddling with the spaghetti that were left on her plate.

"Tell them that I said goodbye as well, will you?"

"... Will do."

Her little brother had been staring at his sister's plate for some time now. "Are you not hungry anymore, sis?"

"You can have the rest, Neddy."

"Awesome!" Without a second thought, he grabbed the rest of the food and started shoveling it into him.

"Don't be so hasty, you're going to swallow something up." His sister warned him like she always did.

As Bonnibel made herself ready for bed she thought.  _Going to bed with a full stomach isn't supposed to be healthy anyway._

* * *

**07.31.2016**

The next day she woke up early. As every Sunday, it was up to her to make breakfast for herself and her little brother, who was still asleep. Her mother was already heading towards her workplace, as usual. Weekend bonuses were a pretty handy thing to have.

"What's for breakfast, sis?"

"You fine with the leftovers from yesterday?"

"Morning-Spaghetti!" Ned announced while throwing his hands in the air.

As they sat down, Bonnibel could see that today was pretty sunny. "You and your friends gonna meet at the sea, today?"

"Mhm." Her little brother tried to say, while a chewed-on spaghetti fell out of his mouth. "I will miss being only half an hour away from the beach."

On that, she frowned. "You only need half an hour with your bike?"

"I- uhm…"

Bonnie sighed. Crossing her arms before her chest, she scolded her little brother, "At least try to be careful. Who cares if you need ten more minutes?"

The little boy looked down on his plate, "Sorry…"

Yet another sigh escaped her lips. "Mother wouldn't be happy if you hurt yourself. You don't want to make her feel sad, do you?"

The shock was all over his face, after being accused by her sister. "I love mom!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"But I really do!" He pouted.

"If you did, you would drive safe though."

"I do… I will from now on!" Ned said determinedly.

"Promise?" Bonnie stretched her hand out.

As her little brother grabbed said hand to shake it, he said "Promise."

The rest of the day, Ned felt like making sure that is sister knew that he wouldn't forget the promise before he finally headed out.

Bonnibel, on the other hand, kept herself busy doing work around the home. Small stuff like cleaning the kitchen and the bath, so that her mother wouldn't have too much work, once her kids were in the new home.

They didn't need any more trouble with the landlord than they already had.

Once she was done, she did what she usually did when she didn't have anything else to do. She opened one of the boxes, in which she had put the books in.

_And for today we read… This little guy!_

She grabbed one of the books she had already read many times.

_The Bestiarium Vocabulum._ A book about all kinds of animals, their anatomy, their behavior, and so on.

She had read tons of books in her short life, and re-read most of them just as much. What else was there to do? Study, and read. Those two things had never betrayed her.

_And you know what the best thing about those two hobbies of mine is? They are both pretty cheap._

She had already started reading through most of the textbooks she got for the new school, as well. And why shouldn't she? In the end, it would only help her to be ahead of the subjects in class.  
The blank truth was, that only while doing something useful like this, she was able to relax.

But she didn't really get that far into the book. Being tired from cleaning the house, she didn't even notice how she fell asleep, right after thinking about the new school she would be going to, soon.

_Maybe this time, everything can be good for once..._

* * *

**08.01.2016**

She couldn't take it any longer. More than anything else, she needed some fresh cold night air.

" _You can't think that this is a good idea! You have to represent the values of our family, not some humbug. Why can't you listen to me? At some point, you will have to inherit our company, instead of wasting more time you should try to learn what's essential."_

Marceline had just nodded, while her father had put her in place. She knew that if she had talked back there, it would only have gotten worse than it already was.

Now, she was just strolling through a park, still wearing the formal clothes she had worn while eating with her father. A gray shirt, a red knee-long skirt, and against the cold wind a mellow yellow trench coat.

Her father wouldn't have liked the idea of her being alone in a park in the evening, but Marceline could take care of herself.

She would go to her favorite bench, next to the small lake, and listen to some music. Doing nothing for a while was just the thing she needed right now.

Being so drained after her conversation with the head of the Abadeer family, she almost didn't notice the pink haired girl sitting on  _her_ bench.

The girl had beautiful green eyes and was looking up from her book to stare at Marceline. She needed a moment to realize that she must've approached the girl on the bench in such a way that it must've given of the wrong idea.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"No… No, you can't." Marceline left the confused girl alone, not really caring what she would think of her.

_Can't I have just a few minutes for myself, for fuck's sake!_


	2. Living from day to day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with Chapter 2, a little bit smaller but I hope you guys can still enjoy it ^^
> 
> Message to Bears - Find our way home

**08.09.2016**

Ooozten was surprisingly nice.

The city was big, with lots of people, but despite that, it was still surprisingly clean. The few people she had talked to thus far had been polite to her, and as far as she could tell everything was pretty good signposted.

Bonnibel herself wasn't eager to see the city though. She was content with just knowing where the next grocery store was, and how she would be able to get to her college, was enough. But there was no way she would be able to keep her little brother Neddy inside their new home. So instead, she went for a walk with him, pretty much daily.

And she actually had to thank him for forcing her to go outside. On one of their voyages, they had found a quiet and somewhat isolated park, which in of itself was surprising. Ooozten was not a small town at all, but most people were probably just to busy to visit this park on a regular basis, despite it being summer.

_Well, look who is talking. Let's see how much free time I got left as soon as school starts._

Right now they strolling through the city center.

"Look how big the houses are here, sis!"

"Oh, that's right, you never actually saw skyscrapers before, did you?"

"Nuh-uh. Just look, sis, that one is even bigger!"

For Boonie, it was amusing seeing how excited her brother could get over something like as simple as that.

"We need to show those to mom when she gets home."

Bonnibel gave her little brother a smile. "As soon as she has a free day, she will go visit them herself with us."

"Really?"

"She promised it, did you already forget?"

"... No?" He said, after a short pause. Neddy was not a good liar. Not yet, at least.

Then, all of a sudden, a girl to their left that went unnoticed until now, got jumped by a big brown dog.

"What the hell! G-Get away!" She screamed in panic while trying to hold the belling dog at bay. Neddy immediately got startled by the sudden sounds to his left and froze up.

Bonnibel couldn't help it. Just standing by and doing nothing was not her thing. Sometimes she wished she could be like all the other people who stood around the poor girl, smiling at her. But she wasn't like them. She always needed to help.

_But just how do you help someone who is being jumped by a dog?_

Not really knowing what to do, and not wanting to hurt the animal either, she pushed herself between the two. "Bad, bad dog! Stop it!" She said while wagging with her finger. "Sit!" And to her surprise, the dog stayed where he was.

Just a moment later, a small guy came running towards the two girls. He wore a pretty baggy yellow t-shirt, which had a similar color to his blond hair, and brown shorts. As he approached them, he yelled in a deep voice. "Susan! Susan, stop it!" He grabbed, what was presumably his dog, by the red collar, and pulled  _'Susan'_ back.

Bonnie looked at him for a moment, making sure that the dog wasn't going to go at them again, and then turned around to the girl behind her back.

Now, as she got a closer look, the girl behind her was actually really pretty. She wore a pink shirt, accompanied by a rainbow-colored skirt.

After a moment of lingering panic, the pretty girl said. "Your hair is really pretty. Oh, and thanks for saving me." In a weird accent.

"It's not like you were in mortal danger or anything." Bonnie tried to downplay what just happened, not really liking all the attention.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy in yellow said again, after checking up on his dog. "She does that sometimes… Susan, apologize to those two." As if she could understand what her owner was saying, she darted towards the blond girl, who was still scared and snuggled against her legs, signaling her that she wanted to be petted.

"C-Can I touch her?"

"Of course! Susan may seem scary, but she is a nice girl. Isn't that right, Susan?" The dog's tail started whipping from left to right, upon hearing her owner's voice.

 _Just what is going on, right now?_ Bonnibel thought to herself.

"I wanna touch the dog too!" Neddy seemed like his usual excited self again, once the shock had worn off.

The boy in the yellow t-shirt looked down to Neddy, and with a big smile, he asked. "Sure you can." His brown eyes then came up to Bonnie's. "I mean, only if you're cool with it."

"I think…"

But Ned wasn't even paying attention to them anymore, as he was too busy getting his face liked by the big dog.

Seeing her brother getting kinda overwhelmed by Susan, she couldn't help but chuckle. "I think we are."

"You know, little man, she only wants to be petted by good people."

"Really?"

"Yep. She would never ever let a bad guy get close to her."

"But she just licked my face.!" Neddy said.

"Means, you're a good guy."

"Wow…"

"What about me then?"

Surprised by that, Bonnie, the guy, and even Ned turned around. The girl in the rainbow skirt grinned awkwardly at them, shrugging.

"T-That means you must be pretty cool too."

Bonnibel could see the blush on his face, as he turned away from the blond girl.

"So, anyway…" He coughed slightly. "Little man and hero girl, thanks for helping to keep my dog from getting into more trouble again."

"Hero girl?"

The blond girl started laughing on that. "Don't be so humble."

"I-I'm really not." Bonnie furrowed. She was not special. She just did what she thought was right. "It was nice meeting you guys, but my brother and I really need to get going again. See you around."

"Do we really have to go? I Wanna play with the dog some more?"

"We still need to cook for tonight, Neddy."

"Oh, can I help you cut some vegetables again?"

His positive attitude made Bonnie's lips quirk upwards as if she didn't have a say in the matter. She had almost forgotten the two strangers right next to them, but then she turned around once more, to say goodbye.

"So long, hero-girl." The boy nodded to them.

The blond girl still had that inhumanly bright smile on her face, while energetically waving with her hands. "Bye Bye!"

_What a weird day._

As they got back home, after buying some stuff from the grocery store, the two siblings started cooking in harmony. Bonnie knew how important it was to be able to cook for oneself, so teaching, the little that she knew, to her brother, always made her feel satisfied. As if this was a confirmation that she was doing a good job as a big sister. And anyway, Ned seemed like he was having fun. He was humming a song, she didn't know, and was cutting potatoes in the same rhythm as the song.

The two of them were preparing the meal for quite some time before Ned broke the silence.

"You think mom will make it for dinner, tonight?"

Bonnie knew that their mother wouldn't be here for it. They needed the extra night shift bonus their mother would get.

_It's my fault Neddy. I'm going to college now, and mom has to work for it…_

"Maybe she will surprise us, who knows." She said with a smile, to her little brother.

* * *

 

**08.14.2016**

This was so typical. Of course, she had to attend one of his little parties again. Well, they were not small at all, but they were a pointless waste of time, in her eyes.

All those pretty people that knew her, just through her father, were of course present, wearing pretty dresses and expensive suits.

But what she hated the most was how all of them smiled at her.

 _I know, I'm not my father but thanks for reminding me._  Marceline thought while sitting at a bar all by herself. She knew that she had a standard which she had to follow.

"You look very pretty tonight." Someone said, behind her.

"Oh, it's just you Ash." She nodded toward the blond boy, as he sat down next to her.

Ash was… probably her boyfriend. At least if someone asked her father. For him, Ash was the guy she would marry one day, anyways.

 _It could be worse, though. He's not a bad guy_. _Good looking seems polite enough, and his family is really important._

She didn't like it, but she didn't want to disappoint her father either.

Marceline knew, he was just doing what he thought was best for her.

And it wasn't like he was playing the bad guy all day long. He even allowed her to enter a normal college, although it needed a bit of convincing to get his agreement.

 _How can I be successful someday, if I don't even know how our society works? Keeping me isolated won't help me, father._ To be frank, she was still proud of herself for that little speech.

"You doing okay, babe?"

"Sure. A-okay." She gave him her best smile. "Bored as always, though."

"You really hate those parties."

Marceline just shrugged on that.

"Hey, if you're bored, maybe we can dance together? Your father wanted us to anyway." Ash said, holding out his hand.

"... Sure."

* * *

 

**08.16.2016**

"Mommy, Mommy!"

"Yes, Ned?"

"I need to show you this playground in the park nearby!" Her little brother was excited as always, and while Bonnie didn't mind that at all, she could see how her mother was literally being dragged by her son.

And yet, her mother had a warm smile on her lips. "Sure, show me." She said while following him.

Their mother had gotten a free day because they just moved here.

_Seems like her new boss is at least a little bit nicer than before._

As the three of them reached the park, Ned was already darting through the sand, to the climbing contraption.

"Be careful, Neddy," Bonnibel yelled after her little brother, while her mother chuckled on that.

The two of them then walked over to a bench, which was nearby. "So, how are you guys holding up?" Clarabel asked her daughter.

"We manage, you know that. Someday you will get worry wrinkles if you don't stop."

"Well, can't help it. I just wish I could be more with you guys."

Bonnie furrowed on that but didn't respond right away. The plain truth was, that she wanted that as well. More time with her mother? That would be amazing. Ned would be so happy if she could be home a bit more, he always missed her the most.

"We are holding up just fine, really. Just look at Ned, look how much fun he has." She said, pointing at the young boy, with a smile.

"You're right. I just… worry too much I guess."

"I'm telling you…"

The two of them then fell into a silence, as they observed how Ned was fooling around the playground, climbing something up, jumping down from something else, he was like the little kid he was supposed to be. Both Bonnie and Clarabel felt happy just securing exactly that. A good childhood for a good child.

Then, after a few minutes, Bonnibel could see out of the corner of her eye, how her mother's smile grew duller and duller. She wasn't looking at her son at all anymore. Just staring into the distance. Was it all too much for her? The move, the new workplace, Bonnie, and Ned… Her mother had a lot on her plate.

_But mom is strong. She taught me to be strong. Someday I will be as strong as her!_

Then, just as quick, Clarabele's face reawakened again. "Ned, it's time to go soon!"

"Okay, mom!"

_We are doing just fine._


	3. The three surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message to Bears - Find our way home

**08.25.2016**

" _You need to learn how to handle yourself. Experience is key. What good would it be if you one day become the head of this company, without having the slightest idea how to run it. Work hard, and learn from it."_

" _Makes sense, father."_

" _Good. Don't disappoint me, Daughter."_

" _I won't."_

He had entrusted her a job at his beloved company. That alone was proof that he believed in her. She would ensure that she didn't make any mistakes that could damage _Abadeer's Cooperation._  She had promised it after all.

At first, she had been a little bit excited. Maybe she would meet some cool people, maybe even new friends... but that illusion was quickly torn apart.

Of course, all of her colleagues knew who she was. From day one on, it was clear who the heir if this whole building would be. In every project, and anywhere else for that matter, nobody ever rejected anything Marceline said.

To her own surprise, her ideas were actually working for the most part, maybe that was part of the reason everyone was letting her play boss, despite being twice her age.

_Who am I kidding? I'm an Abadeer, that's the only reason they are even listening to what I have to say._

From an outsider's perspective, everything was working perfectly. All of her colleagues were nice to her, and she was doing a pretty good job. To be frank, there was no real issue at all with her summer job.

_Or maybe exactly that is the issue?_

So instead of getting to know new people, the only thing Marceline could do was work hard. In the end, was all the same to her. She didn't have time for friends anyway. She wouldn't disappoint him. Even if it was hard sometimes...

At another of her father's damn parties, she had more than one drink too much. Ash had tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. Sometimes she just got frustrated for no real reason at all. And well, fate didn't show any mercy. Paperwork had piled up, while she had an awful headache.

 _Wasn't my best day today, but I still managed to get shit done in time_.

Right now, the young girl had finished everything in time and was walking towards her favorite bench. The park was as always devoid of humans. She never really understood why but was still grateful for it. She didn't need more random people getting on her nerves. All she needed was to take a breather for a while.

A  _breather_  was how she called it. Just sitting under the trees, next to the lake, while hearing some music.

No job. No responsibilities. No fear of failing.

But of course, the gods, fate, or whatever else, had other plans for her. As Marceline came closer, she could see the same girl as a few days back, sitting on  _her_  bench yet again.

Now, that she was getting a closer look, the pink haired girl was really cute. She didn't know what it was, her looks were actually pretty average. Maybe her red cheeks? The few freckles?

_Why am I checking out a girl again? I'm not even into girls. Also, I've got an insanely hot boyfriend, already._

Quickly pushing that train of thought out of her head, she asked herself what she should do next. She really needed a breather right about now, and this was her bench, to begin with. Who did that girl think she was anyway? Did she think, that she could just steal her favorite spot in the city?

"Excuse me?"

This was the first time Bonnibel looked up from the book, she was reading. "Oh, can I help you, girl-I-can't-help?"

_Ugh, so she does remember._

"Very funny." Marceline rolled with her eyes. "Listen, I really like this bench, and I would love to sit here."

One of Bonnie's brows quirked up. "Uhm… Okay, you do you, I guess?"

"Alone."

"Oh."

"So it would be great if you could continue with your book... somewhere else."

"You know there is enough space for the two of us, right?" She said, petting the spot next to her.

Why would that girl not move? She had asked nicely for it already. Twice. Was it too hard for her to do a stranger a favor? Not seeing another way, and not wanting to argue with such a headache either, Marceline took out her purse. "How much?"

"Wait, what?"

"Would 40 bucks be suitable for you?"

The pink haired girl blinked a few times in confusion. She could buy her whole family dinner tomorrow, from just that. "No, thank you."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, yet again. "Just take it and move, please."

"Well, I don't mind moving, but that's a lot of money," Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"Whatever. I gift it to you. Okay?"

For a moment she really wanted to decline the offer... But in the end, they did need the money.

Without another word, she took it. Then, Bonnie moved about 4 meters towards the lake and sat on the ground right next to the water. Not even looking at the rich girl, she opened her book and started reading from where she had left off.

A few moments passed by. Marceline just stood there, her ponytail flopping in the wind while staring at the girl on the ground, who didn't pay her any attention again.

"Excuse me. We had an agreement."

"I moved, didn't I?"

"But you are still here."

"You want me to leave the park? Are you serious right now?"

"Well…" Now that the girl said it like that, Marceline could feel guilt boiling up inside of her stomach, but she couldn't back down now, could she? Sticking with one's decisions was one of her father's rules. "At least go a little bit further away, please."

The pink haired girl closed her book once again and got up. "Did I do something to you?"

"No... Listen, I don't want to explain myself. How about this, another 40 bucks if you leave for good?"

"You think you can buy everything with money? How old are you?"

"How about 60?"

"80."

"Deal."

She gave the pink haired girl the money, who quickly grabbed it.

"So?..."

"A deal is a deal, don't worry. You won, I leave." The pink haired girl said. Then, just for about a second, Marceline could see a bright smile on the other girl's face. A smile she had rarely ever seen.

But before she could understand what was so irritating about it, the strange girl was already walking off.

Why did Marceline feel like she just lost? She got what she wanted in the end, didn't she? But why was she not the one smiling?

* * *

**09.05.2016**

"And you really got everything you need, Bonnie?"

"Yes, mom." She answered while scrubbing the dishes.

"Textbooks, pens, notepad?"

"Yep."

"Sharpener, rubber, ink eraser?"

"Mom…"

"What about-"

"Mom!" Bonnie repeated herself, with a firm voice. She didn't want to explain how she had gotten the money to buy everything.

Clarabel stopped cleaning the plate in her hand for a moment. "Sorry."

"Gee, you really are more excited than I am."

"You just don't know what's coming to you."

The pink haired girl couldn't help but chuckle. "Didn't we already talk about stopping to worry about me?"

"I love you too much, to stop worrying."

Such an unfair line. Now, Bonnibel felt guilty. "I know, mom... "

As if she could feel her daughter being uncomfortable, her mother quickly said, "Oh, and anyway, if you think you can hide your love life from your mother, you should prepare yourself."

"Okay, that's enough." She said, putting the rest of the dirty dishes in the sink. "You can clean the rest up alone."

Clarabel's face formed a sly smile. "Look at how your big sister is all embarrassed now, Ned."

"Why are you embarrassed, sis?" Her little brother, who was standing on a chair to reach the sink so that he could help them with the dishes, asked her with big eyes.

"Nope, not embarrassed, not at all, but I won't discuss my private life right here, right now."

"So there is a love life to discuss, huh?"

"Bye." She threw the towel on the table and left the kitchen. From the hallway, she could still hear her mother snickering. What a dork she was sometimes.

Today was labor day, so Clarabel had a day off from work, and to be frank, it had been great. At first, the three of them had been outside. Bonnie and Ned showed their mother around the city for quite a while. Clarabel herself hadn't had much time to do much sightseeing yet, so this was a perfect chance.

Afterward, they cooked together, and even now that she had nettled her daughter, Bonnie didn't really mind, in truth. Actually, she couldn't hide a smile of her own any longer. She loved it when her mother was a dork. But her smile didn't last long.

 _So, tomorrow is the big day._ She thought while heading towards her small room.  _I just hope people will let me be. I don't need to relive my high school days again._

A shudder ran down her spine, once she started thinking about it. Her mother had been really excited for her daughter, but the truth was that Bonnibel didn't want to go tomorrow.

Meeting new people, meant being hurt yet again. People don't have sympathy for your problems. That was a fact Bonnibel had learned the hard way. This time would be no different.

_I have to be strong, just like mom is. Keep on smiling, and everything will be okay._

* * *

**09.06.2016**

"That's insane! I never expected you to be in my class, hero girl!" The tall blonde girl said.

"Me neither…"

"Oh, by the way, my name is Lady, and you are?"

What type of joke was this? The girl she had 'saved' a few days back, was now standing before her, holding her hand out.

"Bonnibel." She answered while shaking Lady's hand.

"This will be great!"

"Uh huh." She just wanted to turn into air.

"Wanna sit together in class?"

"Sure."

The two girls were walking through the corridor, towards their first class. After receiving their timetable, they noticed that they actually had many classes together.

"This will be fun!" Lady said, pushing a strand of blond hair back. Today, she didn't wear her rainbow skirt, but instead a colorful sweater. She really liked colors, Bonnibel guessed.

_She does seem like a nice person. I shouldn't be rude for no reason._

"I hope so too." Bonnibel gave Lady a smile.

What neither of the two girls knew, was that the next surprise was already waiting in the classroom.

As they entered they could hear an "Uh oh." being uttered, by someone.

"Oh, it's the dog boy!" Lady immediately approached his table. Next to the 'dog boy' was another person sitting. A young man, with wild blond hair, and a blue shirt. He didn't look happy at all with all the attention he and dog-boy were getting.

_The poor guy._

Bonnie walked slowly towards them as well, not really seeing a way out of this. As she reached the table, she caught the boys names. "I'm Jake, and the shy dude next to me is my brother Finn."

 _They don't look at all like siblings._  The pink haired girl was quite surprised to hear that. While Jake's face had pretty sharp features, Finn on the other hand, looked almost innocent. Despite that, he was actually quite cute.

"I'm not shy at all." He tried to defend himself, while his face was becoming redder and redder. Jake just laughed in his deep voice. Then, his brown eyes met Bonnie's. "That you, hero girl?"

"Bonnibel. Nice to meet you… again, I guess."

"You're the one who stopped Susan?" Finn seemed surprised.

"Takes guts to help a bystander like that," Jake added.

 _Again with this_. Bonnie thought, rubbing her arm. "I didn't really think about it."

"See, bro, she even talks like one," Jake said before both boys started chuckling.

 _Just what have I gotten myself into, this time_.

But then, the door to the classroom opened once again. The third surprise just entered the room.

The _'_ don't-need-help-girl' entered the room, instantly locking eyes with her.


	4. Just the first day

**09.09.2016**

Bonnibel and Marceline stared at each other for a few seconds, before Bonnie quickly turned her back to Marceline.

"So, the dog of yours is doing alright? Not attacking random people again?" She quickly said.

"Susan never  _attacked_  anyone. She just likes to play." Jake was thrown off at first but then proceeded to defend his pet.

Bonnibel could hear the girl's footsteps coming closer.

_Just leave me alone. I don't need more attention._

But Marceline never approached her. Instead, the black haired girl sat down in the last row, still glaring at her.

But the pink haired girl couldn't care less if someone liked her or not. For a girl that had so much money, Bonnibel was no threat whatsoever.

"I hope you don't hate dogs, after that assault, Lady." Jake was talking with the tall blond girl.

"Naa, I love animals, especially dogs. To be honest, I knew from the start that she didn't mean me any harm. She never tried to bait me or anything." Lady shrugged. "But I just went with it, after this one here tried to save a stranger." She pointed at Bonnie, who rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for letting me act like a complete idiot then, I guess."

"C'mon, don't be too hard on yourself. Not many people would help someone just like that." Finn tried to convince her, but there was something weird. Just for a moment, he seemed almost… fragile.

 _He is speaking from experience._ She could right away after his blue eyes fell on the floor.

Then suddenly Jake put an arm around his brother, looking at him with an expression of worry. Finn, on the other hand, gave Jake a reassuring smile. Bonnibel knew that smile. It was the one she had used many times, in her yet short life. But she didn't pry. It wasn't her problem, so why should she make it hers?

"So, did all of you come from Ooozten?" Lady asked, trying to change the topic.

While the pink haired girl shook her head, Jake said:"Yep, Finn and I were born and raised here. Great place to grow up. Lots of lakes and green."

"That's perfect! Why don't you guys show us around after school?"

"Sure, there are a few nice places, we can show you. The arcade is awesome, for one."

"Sorry guys." Bonnie gave the group an apologizing shrug.

"Aww, really?" Lady asked.

"Got a little brother, which I need to bring him home from elementary."

"Nothing you can do then, but it's really funny just how good being a big sister suits you," Finn said, staring at her with his blue eyes.

"That so." She pushed a stray strand out of her face. This was probably one of the nicest compliments someone had ever given her.

Then, the voice of his brother let Finn turn away from her. "We could show Lady the lakes around here. What do you think, Finn?"

"Sounds good, the air will be a bit colder around there as well."

Bonnie couldn't help but think:  _A lake? Sounds nice… But I really can't leave Neddy alone._

The two boys started making plans for the evening, and after a few ideas, Lady joined in with suggestions of her own. All three of them were in a good mood, laughing at each other's jokes, and slowly starting to know one another. Jake was always looking at Lady, but never for too long to make it awkward, Lady was laughing all the time, she was such a happy and pretty person, and Finn seemed at first a bit shy, but was already joking around with them.

Just one person was missing.

She looked at the group with a small smile, while trying to listen to their talk, but why was it so hard to hear them? It felt like they were so far away already. She could feel the distance growing between them and her.

Bonnibel knew it would happen eventually, so sooner was probably better than later. They seemed like nice enough people, and she wasn't mad at them at all.

She was just not their problem. They would forget her like everyone else did. And what else was there? She didn't want to deny anyone to have fun without her, that would be ridiculous.

"How long does it take with your brother, Bonnibel? Maybe you can join us later." Finn suddenly suggested, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She needed a moment to comprehend what he just asked. "Well… I need to cook for him afterward so…"

"Oh, okay. Maybe next time then."

The door swung open, and their teacher stepped inside, wearing a suit with a yellow tie. He then yelled:"Quiet!" after some people didn't stop talking right away.

"I'm Mr. Grab and welcome to Ooozten's biggest college. Let me warn you all, this won't be an easy ride for you, so don't you even think that you can have your little parties, do your mischief while graduating in my classes."

By now all students had understood that this teacher was no fun to be with.

"This is stupid."

"W-What did you just say!" He yelled at the girl in the back row. "Who!"

The girl stood up confidently. "Well, you don't know us, yet you already judged us. I have no idea how hard college is, but is there really a point in threatening us right off the bat?"

"Unacceptable! If you think you're such a hotshot, maybe you should do my work from now on! I have worked my whole life to be here..." He just went on and on with his tantrum.

"That's just..." Marceline paused and let a sigh escape her mouth. She knew that there would be no end of it. She met people like Mr. Grab tons of times already, at her father's parties... As soon as she started pushing just a little bit, most of the guests would snap.

" _You don't know who I am!"_

" _Do you have any idea who my father is?"_

_I've heard it all before. Looks like not even a normal college is free from this bullshit._

Marceline had dismissed the fact that Mr. Grab was still in his fit of rage. But then, his next few words brought her back into reality. "... And if you don't take me seriously, like you just did, I will drag you to the principal, and make sure you will be expelled."

"I…" Could he do that? She just wanted to experience something normal for once, and she already managed to ruin it. Too typical of her. She would apologize and shut her damn mouth from now on.

"I'm sor-"

"Sir, don't you think she got it by now?" Bonnie damned herself, right as she interrupted them.

Marceline stared at the girl that just stood up, eyes wide open. What the hell was she doing? Was she crazy? She would get into trouble herself.

"Excuse me, but could we instead start the class already? We don't have much time, as you just said, and I would like to waste as little as possible." Bonnibel argued.

After staring at the pink haired girl in surprise for a few seconds, their teacher harrumphed. "You have a very good point there. Let's forget that whole ordeal so that I finally can start doing  _my_ job."

Marceline could barely hear the chubby guy next to Bonnie chuckle. "Hero girl."

...

After class the students quickly disbanded into smaller groups, slowly leaving the class. While most were happy to have found some friends, Bonnibel just wanted to go home already. But it seemed like she wouldn't be able to do that so easily.

She was sitting next to Lady, and right in front of them were Jake and Finn. Just as she was done packing her stuff and call it a day Jake turned around.

"So, not today then."

"Yep," Lady confirmed.

"What? You guys are not going?"

"Nope. We can just show you two the city whenever. We're not in a hurry." Finn shrugged.

"That's… I really didn't want to ruin it for you guys, really."

But Lady just shook her head. "It's fine. Do you have anything to do tomorrow afternoon? Maybe we could go then?"

"I actually…" It was not a lie, and Bonnie actually wanted to go.  _It doesn't hurt to try it, does it?_  A scary line of thought just blossomed in her mind. "The day after tomorrow?"

Finn and Jake looked at each for a moment, before they simultaneously started grinning.

"You okay with it, Lady?"

"Sure! As long as I have my hero by my side, I'll be fine." Lady said, winking at her.

Bonnibel huffed. "If you don't drop that hero crap, I might consider coming."

Hearing this, her three new associates started laughing. They wouldn't drop it.

This was a weird feeling. Would they really be patient enough?

_Just for how long though. At some point, they'll get used to me not coming with them. And then…_

"Excuse me?"

All four of them turned back, looking at who was asking. A girl with black hair, that barely went past her shoulders, pale skin, and a buttoned gray shirt under a red skirt, was approaching them. But what was most surprising about the girl were her red eyes. That was weird, Bonnie had never noticed them before.

"Uh oh. The troublemaker." Jake whispered as if he had read her mind.

"Hey, I'm Lady! Nice to meet you." The tall blonde greeted her, stretching out her hand.

The new person, looked at the hand for a moment, before shaking it. "Marceline. Would you guys mind if I talk to pinky for a second?"

"Pinky? That's a good one." Jake noted, chuckling. "You two know each other?"

"No." Bonnie said.

"Yes." Marceline said.

The two glared at each other, and neither would back down.

"Uhm, don't fight on the first day, c'mon guys." Lady tried to help.

Bonnibel turned around and gave them a weak smile. "You guys can go on. Will see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure you okay with her?" Finn asked, seemingly worried about her.

"Yep. I can handle myself, don't worry."

"It's not like I'm gonna hurt her." The black haired girl said a bit offended. "Just wanted to talk, that's all."

Her three new friends looked at one another in confusion, but then they decided to leave for good.

Now the two of them were the only two people left in the classroom, and an oppressive stillness went off the whole room. Marceline sat right behind her so that the only thing between them the wooden table was. Still, not a word was being said.

"So… Hey." Bonnibel started, not being able to bear this atmosphere any longer.

"Hello."

"That's kinda weird. Wasn't expecting you to show up here."

Marceline sighed. "That goes for both of us, I guess."

"You want your money back?"

"What?"

"I just thought that maybe…"

"No. No I… I wanted to thank you for defending me, even if it wasn't necessary at all."

"It wasn't necessary? He was about to expel your ass, due to your stupid comment."

"I don't think he would expel me. He just wanted to show us that he is the one in charge."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Don't expect me to give you money for helping me."

Hearing this, Bonnibel blinked a few times, staring at Marceline with her green eyes, while her brows slowly furrowed. "You really think that was my intention?"

"It wasn't? Everyone wants money."

"That's so wrong."

"Is it? You proved that to me at the lake."

"Yes, after you told me basically to piss off, and for no good reason at that!"

"I merely asked you if you could leave. Politely, if I recall. Why would that offend you so much?"

How arrogant could she be? Did this girl think she was the queen of the world? "I  _don't_ want your money."

"But you took it, anyway."

Bonnibel could feel how she was slowly getting annoyed. "You do want it back. That's it, am I right? Can't stand the fact that you just spent over a hundred bucks for nothing."

Marceline just rolled her eyes."I know people like you. You think that money is like the most important thing in life. As long as you have a little bit more than the others, everything is good and nice in your little bubble. I don't mind giving you money, I just don't like hypocrites."

She wanted to repel this accusation. She wanted to throw insults at the other girl's face. She wanted Marceline to be wrong. But she wasn't. She did need the money.

This conversation was over, Bonnibel knew that. So, she stood up, taking her stuff with her. But before she left, her anger got the better of her, and she turned around one more time. "What is so bad about living in a peaceful little bubble? You are just as hypocritical as I am if you think you have any idea how hard my life is, while your rich family is spoiling you rotten. You didn't archive shit in your life, never had to struggle, and yet you have it so much easier."

Marceline never struggled? Never worked for anything?  _You have no idea, you brat!_

But before she could retort anything, the pink haired girl was already stomping out of the classroom.


	5. City-Tour

**09.10.2016**

"And here we are. A real old school storybook arcade!" Finn said, enthusiastically.

Before the four of them was a store which had a big sign hanging over it. "Be More" was written in big blinking neon letters, and they could already hear sounds coming out of the arcade.

"I lost too much money here, but it was all worth it."

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow up. "You know you almost sound like an addict?"

"That' because he is." Jake pointed out. "But seriously, he is freaking good at video games."

"I'm okay." Finn blushed. He really didn't like to stand out, did he? It wasn't like Bonnie couldn't relate to that feeling. Being the focus of attention only brings trouble for oneself.

"Yeah? Okay as in ' _I hold most records in racer and beat em up games'_  okay?" Jake said to his brother.

"Whoa, now I wanna challenge the king of the arcade!" Lady said as she started heading inside. Lady was so full of energy, it was incredible. The whole day instead of showing the girls the town, the three of them had been pulled along her shenanigans.

"A challenge it is then!" Jake announced, as he quickly followed the big blond girl.

"Oh, you gotta be flipping kidding me." Finn grumbled to himself.

"You really don't like to stand out, do you?"

"Na, not really. I become nervous and awkward real quick."

"Even more so than normal."

"H-Hey!" But Finn couldn't help but blush, hearing her chuckle.

"Let's go after them, shall we?" She said.

"Sure thing."

As the two of them entered the arcade they were hit by waves of music, explosions, and grunts. Bonnibel's green eyes needed to adjust for a few seconds because all those different lights were pretty intense, but then she started inspecting the games around her. Especially the beat em ups seemed interesting and exciting, but all of the machines needed money to let you play.

_Duh, of course, they do. They would probably be fun to play, but..._

As they slowly moved between walls of arcade cabinets, Finn and Bonnibel started searching for their friends, and eventually found them talking to a small curvy girl with short brown hair.

"... And the day after someone named Schwabi broke my new high score! I worked for ages on that one." Just then the new face saw the two of them coming and started waving at them. "Hey, Finn!" The girl greeted him.

"What was that about someone beating your scores, Beemo?"

"It was ridiculous! I wish I saw that Schwabi guy playing."

"Oh, by the way, this is Bonnibel. She just moved here." Finn said, pointing at the pink haired girl right next to him. It seemed like Lady had already been introduced.

The small girl smiled at her, "Welcome to my Dad's Arcade then!"

"Hey… To be honest I'm a little overwhelmed by all of this." She said, turning around to see the room full of blinking and loud games. "This is an amazing place."

"My Dad spent a lot of his time in here. And a lot of money."

"You don't say." Bonnie retorted, still stunned by the view.

"Hah! She's a smartass! I like her too." Beemo said.

Then, Jake clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "So, Lady said she thinks she can take our champion, Beemo."

"Did she now?" The new girl looked at Lady with a quirked eyebrow.

"I played my fair share of games. I think I can handle him."

"To make things more interesting how about we make a bet out of this. Whoever wins gets free food."

"I'm in." Bonnibel said, immediately. All her new friends turned around to look at her in surprise. "What? Think I never played a video game before?" She said, giving them a confident smile.

"Well, sure." Finn just shrugged. "We are here anyway, so why not play some."

"Alright!" Jake seemed excited.

Finn and the two girls sat down, got ready, and started their first round.

They lost.

Then they lost again.

And then, one time they were really close… and lost again.

"Wow. Jake didn't lie. You really are good." Lady said, giving finally up, not seeing a way to defeat Finn at all.

"I just played a lot. It's whatever really. What about you Bonnie?"

"Free food.." Bonnibel grumbled loudly, not thinking about everyone who could hear her thoughts.

"Someone likes food." Lady said, chuckling while standing up.

On that Bonnie furrowed. "Who doesn't? Enough talk. I just need to beat him once, right?"

But then Finn stood as well.

"Hey! No running away. We're gonna play till I win."

"How about I just buy you food."

She narrowed her eyes, staring at him. "...Just like that?"

"Sure. See it as a welcoming gift to Ooozten."

Bonnibel thought about for a moment, not wanting to repeat the drama from two days ago. Also, she really wanted to win once against him.

_But free food… And also, Finn doesn't seem like a douche. Unlike a certain girl..._

"Okay, but only if you're okay with it…" She said carefully.

"No problem. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't, would I?"

But as they prepared themselves to leave the store, Beemo stopped Finn. "Before you guys leave though, you still owe me a rematch for last week, Finn!"

"Oh, I nearly forgot about it." But then his eyes turned back to Bonnie, for just a second. "Let's do that later, okay, Be?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry for holding you guys up." The small girl smiled at him, before turning around heading back in the arcade…

"She could just join us." Lady suggested.

"Even if it didn't look like it, this is her part-time job." Jake clarified. "Probably the best job one could ever dream of having. Looking out for the store while gaming the whole day, and getting paid for it."

"Pff, Nerd." Lady teased the blonde boy who in return blushed.

"Whatever, let's get going. I could eat a food mountain right now." Bonnibel commanded.

 

* * *

 

"There is no way, you can eat all of this, Bonnibel." Lady looked shocked. "You literally meant a mountain?"

"Not even Jake can eat that much!" Finn agreed.

"Didn't you say it was okay? Everything I don't finish, I'll pay myself, that a deal?"

"Hey what was that about me eating much?." Jake asked.

"Hey, Finn may be a little bit better than me, if it comes to video games, but we're in my world now." And with that declaration, she started working on the huge pile of burgers in front of her.

At first, Bonnie hadn't planned to order so much but once they had entered the fast food restaurant, she could  _smell_ the food.

 _There is nothing worse than smelling tasty food when you are hungry. That just isn't fair!_ She tried to tell herself that while chewing her second hamburger.

 _You can't just fill the air with the scent of meat and fries, that's just not okay!_ By now the fourth burger had disappeared.

"It's not my fault. They forced me to order so much." The pink haired girl thought out loud while finishing the last one.

The other three students just stared at her for quite a moment, before bursting into laughter. "What was that about, Bonnibel?" Lady asked under her breath.

She crossed her arms, and her cheeks grew a shade of pink. "I-I don't know. Who cares anyway... You gonna finish this?" She pointed with her chin at Lady's french fries.

"How can you even… Help yourself if you want." The colorfully dressed girl shrugged, giving up on asking just how much the other girl could eat.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, I'm home." Bonnibel yelled as she entered their small apartment. She could hear a show running on the TV. Ned was probably watching one of his cartoons right now. She took her shoes off and walking into the living room, which was connected to their kitchen. And as she had already assumed, her little brother was sitting on the sofa, waving halfheartedly at her, before turning back to the television.

"That's not how you greet the person that will make you food today, Ned."

After hearing the word  _food_  the boy's head quickly spun around again. "S-Sorry. Didn't mean it, but the show is at it's best part right now." She could see how the small kid was visibly struggling, so instead of rebuking him, she just rolled her eyes.

"It's fine."

"... Please don't poison my food."

"I would never do that, silly. I love you way too much for that... But maybe mom bought broccoli again."

On that, her little brother grimaced in disgust. "Please, I really am sorry!" He begged her.

Without even looking at him she simply said: "Maybe." Then she fully turned away and went into the kitchen. It didn't take long for her to hear hasty toddles coming from the living room.

"Sis, are you really…" But then he saw her crooked smile, she had tried to hide until now. "You're evil, sis." He sulked and went back to his cartoon.

Bonnibel chuckled for quite a while to herself, while starting to prepare dinner. Today mom had taken the night shift again. So, the plan was to cook something that would taste good, even if she put it in the fridge for several hours.

 _Curry maybe? Or a stew?_ Either way, it was a good thing that she had eaten already, meant less work for her. Some people would have started to complain about all the work Bonnibel had to do if they were in her place. But the young pink haired girl was different. Those moments were special for her. When she was just to herself, and nobody could disturb her. There was only the droning of the TV in the background, and the bubbling of the water she was preparing. The only light source was a single bulb, emitting a weak yellow.

Cutting some vegetables was something she had done so many times already, her hands knew what to do, even when her mind wasn't fully there. She knew that. So, instead of focusing to cut a paprika the right way, her thoughts wandered back to the evening with her three colleges. Friends? No, not friends… Not yet at least.

The day had been exhausting, and she would have spent money on nothing more than pointless entertainment if nobody had invited her. That would have been ridiculous. She had been lucky that someone always offered to pay today, but that didn't mean it would always be like that. Also, her legs were tired from all the walking. Her hands were exhausted from all the gaming. Her jaw was heavy, she hadn't talked with other people so much in a long time.

But despite all that, today had been fun. The truth scared her somewhat. If this continued, she would let people get close again. You choose who can hurt you, by letting them in. She knew that for a fact.

 

* * *

 

Today had been such a pain. Going from school right back to work in her office, Marceline had literally no time to relax for a moment. She had already asked her father for permission to take a break from work during exam time. Weirdly enough, she was already excited for that little bit of time she would have for herself.

"But of course, I don't want your results to suffer. Taking a few days off to learn seems reasonable."

"Thanks, father." He just wanted what was best for her, she knew that.

"You are doing good. All the employees are speaking highly of you, daughter." He added, after a long pause. And for a brief moment, there was a hint of a smile on his face. Then her father turned around and walked out of the room.

Why wasn't she happy, after getting praised for her hard work?

 _Because it's nothing I wanted to do in the first place_. A dangerous thought shot in her head. This was not about what she wanted, but what was best for her. Those could be very different things, Marceline knew that. Someone needed to inherit the company and continue what her father had built. Like that she would have a safe future, lots of influence and even more money. One day she would have kids and then she would be thankful for her father. This was all for the family, she needed to stop being so fucking egoistic. Dreams were only that. Dreams.

Not being able to bear the voices inside of her head any longer, she put her headphones in a bit early than usual, while walking towards  _her_ bench. She would relax, take a breather like usual, and be her disciplined self again. That's what the company needed. That's what the family needed.

And then she saw Boonibel again, sitting on the bench near the lake…  _again_. Should she buy the pink haired girl off again? Should she start a scene? Naa, Marceline just sat herself down, without a comment and enjoyed her music. She wouldn't let her special place be ruined by some weird cute girl. Not without a fight!

Bonnibel just now looked up from her book and froze. She stared at Marceline for a long moment, but the black haired girl refused to meet her gaze. Instead, the black haired girl watched how the water was moving right next to them.

After waiting for a mean comment for quite some time, Bonnibel shrugged and started reading again. She didn't need to make conversation with such an impolite person.

And like that the two girls, one reading her book, the other listening to her music, sat there for quite some time. Neither of them would break the silence, which was at first awkward, but soon both of them were minding their own business, completely forgetting that the other one was there.


	6. Sleeping princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been some times since the last update. Well, what can I say... Life is keeping me busy :p but i haven't forgotten this story ^^ Hope everyone can still enjoy this.

**09.10.2016**

Marceline wouldn't be able to go to her bench today. There was way too much yet to do, for her to go home. Working hard under stress was something that was expected of an Abadeer, even on a Saturday...

 _Coffee will help._ She tried to cheer herself up, but with little to no effect. "No helping it, just gotta type it all out, I guess." A sigh escaped her lips, and for a moment she closed her eyes while starting to massage her nose bridge. Then, she could hear someone sitting down next to her.

"Let me just help you with the paperwork." It was Ash. His blond hair was falling into his face on one side, but it seemed like he didn't mind it. Instead, his eyes were looking straight at Marceline. Even she couldn't deny that he was a lady-killer.

"Hey, Ash. Are you done with your work already? I really don't want to be a burden to you."

"No worries, I finished most of the important stuff already. The rest can wait, at least till we get this here finished." He said while pointing at the huge pile of paper in front of them.

"... Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

And for a good while, the two of them sat there without talking at all. No sound could be heard through the empty office, the only noises were the clicking of Marceline's fingers on the keyboard, and Ash shifting through paper upon paper. But then, after a good while, the blond boy disrupted the silence.

"You doing okay, babe?"

"Hm? Got a lot of work for the next few days, which sucks, to be honest."

"Sure, I know, but you will manage."

"Weird question then."

"Just felt like asking. You seemed down, the last couple days, for some reason."

Not being able to relax at her usual spot to take a 'breather' was probably a big part of the reason for her foul mood. This pink haired freak was really trying to ruin her life, wasn't she? The worst part was, that Marceline knew that she was being childish, and if there was one thing that she hated, then it was acting like a spoiled brat. She wasn't behaving like her father would want her to.

She then gave her 'boyfriend' a smile, while saying. "I'm doing fine. But thanks for worrying about me."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"Yeah, I know. You're a good guy Ash."

"So are you, Marcy."

"... I guess."

And with that, the two of them fell into silence again. After about another hour of silently working through the paper mountain, they were finally done and called it a day. Ash and Marceline walked out of the building together, and she was happy to finally be alone after a long day of work, she really just wanted to plug her headphones in, and sit at the lake like she always did, but then Ash offered to drive her home.

"I really don't mind, it's not that big of a detour for me anyway."

"That's really nice of you, but I won't be going home just yet."

"Oh, got another appointment?"

She hesitated for a moment. Would he understand if she told him? "... Yeah, kinda."

A bit later, the black haired girl had finally reached the park. She turned the volume of her headphones down just enough so that she could hear a few birds singing while walking through the green park. She would turn around the corner, like she always did, walk around the lake, and sit down on her bench so that she could relax for an hour or so. That was her plan, but instead of enjoying the peaceful blue of the lake, or the majestic brown and green of the surrounding trees, she could only see one color. Pink.

 _It's too late for that shit… I really don't have the nerves left to argue today._ She thought while trying to hold back a yawn.

Nobody ever sat here, why was this new girl trying to change that? Couldn't she just find another spot? And there it was again, this childish stubbornness. What point was there to argue with oneself, about nothing but a simple bench in a park? This was ridiculous! So, instead of wasting what was left of her precious energy on her inner brat, she just walked up to Bonnibel and sat down right next to her. She could feel the pink haired girl staring at her, but didn't care either way. Instead, Marceline turned the volume up again, and enjoyed some relaxing music, while staring at the lake for a while.

It seemed at some point that Bonnibel had accepted that they wouldn't talk. Her eyes were eating the book in her hands again.

 _At least she doesn't try to be my friend or some bullshit like that._ Marceline hated nothing more than superficial relationships. She had enough of those. But instead of staying angry, the black haired girl tried to make the best of this situation. She switched her playlist to something calmer and relaxing, and closed her eyes, after taking a deep breather.

_This… is okay. Just for a little while. Let me just rest… just for a bit._

* * *

**09.10.2016**

From time to time, Bonnibel glanced up from her book, just to check if there was some kind of change in the other girl's attitude. She wasn't expecting much but was still surprised when Marceline didn't even open her eyes once.

 _Am I that ugly that the little princess doesn't want to look at me? Gee, she must really hate my guts._  But then, the pink haired girl just shrugged on it. It wasn't like she needed Marceline to be her friend. If she wanted to be an asshole, that was on her, not on Bonnie. So, instead of giving the other girl any more attention, she just continued reading her book for about an hour. As the sun slowly started to set, and it was getting colder and colder, Bonnie packed her book into her bag stood up and started going, but after a few steps away from the bench, she could feel an urge. A very annoying one, if one asked her.

_No, I won't turn back to see if she is looking. This is stupid. We're not friends. She and I are worlds apart. She would just… hurt me._

And then, the pink haired girl turned around. Unsurprisingly, Marceline was still sitting on the bench, arms crossed, and eyes closed. She hadn't moved for an hour, so why should she now? Just because Bonnie was leaving? Marceline had made it more than clear that she didn't care about her. But now looking a bit closer at the girl on the bench, it almost seemed as if she was… asleep? There was no way, right? But then again, Bonnibel couldn't just leave her sitting here alone in the park, while it was slowly getting dark.

"You can't be serious…"

 _If I "wake" her up, and she wasn't asleep at all, I will cry, I swear I will._ She promised herself. But leaving with this uncertainty left in her stomach, was no option either. Instead of thinking too much about it, Bonnibel just walked up to the girl on the bench. But as soon as she reached her, a new problem came up. How should she wake her? Would it be rude to shake her? Marceline would probably throw a tantrum if she did, just like her little brother Neddy always used to do. He could be such a brat if he wanted to, just like the girl in front of Bonnie. Just like that one time, he fell asleep while watching one of his favorite cartoons. Bonnibel had just tried to get him into his bed so that he wouldn't get a sore neck from sleeping on the cold floor like he did. But as soon as she had tried to wake him up, he had started crying. She probably just scared him, is what her mom Clarabel had told her later, with her usual warm smile.

As memories of her little brother flooded into her head, Bonnibel didn't even realize that her hand had moved on her own. Before she could stop herself, her finger had already poked Marceline's cheek, like she always did while waking Ned up.

"...Whoops?" Bonnibel said out loud what she was thinking at that moment.

"W-What the fuck?!"

Hearing Marceline yell, Bonnie quickly withdraw her hand, fearing that the other girl might bite her finger off.

"Fucking hell, is that how you wake people up?"

"Uhm… It actually is, yes." The pink haired girl said while looking confused at her own finger.

"What is wrong with you?"

She wasn't really surprised that Marceline was acting like that, but yet it still didn't sit well with her. She just wanted to help, like she always did. "I wasn't the one sleeping on a bench all by myself."

"Don't smart ass me!"

"Hey listen, princess, I just thought it wouldn't be the nicest idea to leave you here alone, while it gets dark. And no, I don't want your money."

Being called something like that, she narrowed her red eyes in contempt. "Why would you care?"

"I… I was just worried that's all."

"You're not my mother!"

"That doesn't mean I can't care about you, you idiot!" Without waiting for another insult, Bonnie turned around and stomped away.

_Why do the people I try to help, always end up hating me?..._

* * *

**09.12.2016**

"-But when I came back into the kitchen, Susan was already eating the sandwiches I made for school. I swear this dog planed all of it." Finn told the rest of their group, as they packed their stuff. Classes were over for today, and all of them just wanted to go home. Hearing Mr. Garb's shrill voice for an hour left everyone with a headache.

"Bro, you really shouldn't get yourself outsmarted by a dog." Jake chuckled while resting his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"C'mon, she's way too intelligent!"

"Didn't seem too impressive to me when she wanted to slobber Lady and me up, no offense." Bonnie said with a small grin on her face as well.

"Not you too! Lady, at least you're on my side, right?"

"Well, I don't really-" But the tall blond girl stopped mid-sentence, as she saw someone approaching the group from the other side of the room. "I think someone wants to speak with the hero girl again." Lady said, pointing in Marceline's direction, who was walking right at them.

"Great…"

Bonnibel really didn't want to talk with that girl anymore. Yesterday, she had been so angry after getting insults throwing at her, that she didn't even notice the rice getting burned while cooking for Neddy and Clarabel. Even today, she had a pretty sour mood because of it and had kept to herself for most of the day. She just wanted to go home and do some relaxing work around their apartment.

 _You know what?_ Bonnie thought, still looking at the approaching girl,  _That's what I'll do._

So, instead of waiting for Marceline, Bonnibel turned around and left the room, while loudly saying "See you tomorrow guys." to the group. She could hear a rather surprised Lady say something behind her, but didn't pay any attention to that, and quickly kept on walking through the corridor.

But after a few steps, she could hear a familiar voice say, "Where the hell are you going?" Marceline's voice made Bonnie look back, and she could see that the black haired girl was standing in the door of the classroom, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and her usual anger. The two girls looked at each other for a long moment. Green eyes met red ones.

Then, Bonnibel started running.

"Hey! Get the fuck back here!"

_Nope._

She headed right for the main hall, jumping down a few stairs on her way. She knew that this was just a temporary solution, but that was fine with her. Tomorrow she would have more energy to deal with her. She would head straight for the train, and if the gods were on her side Marceline would-

"I told you to fucking wait already!"

Glancing back a shiver ran over Bonnibel's back, as she realized that she was getting chased, by a now obviously pissed of Marceline. All other students in the area were looking at them with an amused, yet bewildered expression, as they darted past them.

"This... is a... joke!" Bonnie yelled, while her lungs were burning up.

Her pursuer wasn't doing much better though. "Then… stop… already!"

But instead of slowing down, Bonnie tried to run even faster. Fear is a great motivator after all. But it seemed that Marceline wasn't someone that gave up easily.

_Do I really have to run all the way back home?!_

Seconds later, her question was answered by the sidewalk. She tripped.  
As Marceline finally reached her, Bonnie was laying on the ground, holding her bloody knees.

This really didn't go as planned.


	7. Homesick

**09.12.2016**

This was not how she had planned to apologize, not at all. Bonnibel had started running right after seeing Marceline approach. Why would she do that? And why in god's name did she run after her? Marceline couldn't stand that she was always acting so… childish in front of that pink haired brat. And now, she even got hurt because of her childish behavior. Seeing the same pink haired girl holding her bloody knees, with a pained expression, that anger that was there just a second ago was… gone. She didn't hear the cars driving past them, didn't smell the fast food restaurant right next to them, and didn't even realize that there were other people gasping in shock. She only saw the girl on the street, which was injured because of her… immature behavior.

"You… idiot…" She still needed to catch her breath though. "You... okay?"

Instead of giving her an answer, the girl on the ground just showed her the scraped hands. "This… sucks."

"Does it hurt? Can you walk?" Marceline didn't know why she asked. Was she feeling guilty? Maybe.

Bonnie looked at her, eyebrows raised in surprise. And for just a moment, the sharp yet itching pain was forgotten.  _Is the same rude and arrogant Marceline that chased me through the city, asking me if I'm okay?_

Then, she noticed that she had said nothing so far. "Y-Yeah, looks worse than it is, I think. Burns like hell, but nothing too bad." She finally answered awkwardly, while slowly trying to get up. Her knees hurt, and the walk home would suck, but that was just how it was. Complaining wouldn't help anyone, and she was still doubting the other girl's sudden interest in her well-being, so why bother.

Seeing the girl slowly get up on wobbly legs, left a strange feeling of unease in Marceline's stomach.  _Does she really want to walk home like that? How stubborn can she be_?

Bonnibel was obviously still in a lot of pain, even Marceline could see that, as the other girl was only barely being able to make steps forward, while drops of blood were starting to make a trail on the street. In of itself, it was a wonder that she didn't trip again. The unfamiliar feeling Marceline was feeling, was quickly transforming into a cramping sensation.

"For fuck's sake… Wait!"

"It's fine, really. My home is not far from here, no problem." Bonnie said, not even looking back at her.

"I said wait!" Marceline repeated herself, this time with a sterner voice. It worked. The injured girl stopped and turned around.

"Can't whatever you want from me wait? It may not look like it but This… This should get cleaned as quickly as possible." For some reason Bonnibel didn't to admit that it hurt.

Instead of responding with words, Marceline did the only thing she could think of. She squatted down in front of her.

"Uhm?..."

"Get on already!"

"You mean?..."

Not being a person with a lot of patience, the black haired girl, awkwardly tried to force Bonnie to a piggyback-ride. She pushed her squatted self against the other girl's legs, and while standing up, she pulled Bonnibel with her.

"J-Just Wha-" Not wanting to fall over, Bonnie grabbed her shoulders. The pink haired girl inhaled sharply as her injured knees and hands rubbed against the fabric of Marceline's clothes.

But it seemed like the other girl didn't even notice that. "Where do you live."

"S-Stop this! Everyone's staring." Was it really so hard for her to not get attention for the weirdest things?

"Should've thought about that, before running through the streets as if a killer was after you."

"Well…"

"Shut it." To Marceline's surprise, the girl on her back did as commanded. "… I still need to know where I should carry you."

She didn't want this. She didn't want this at all. She would rather clench her teeth through the pain than to get embarrassed like this, but Bonnibel could tell that the black haired girl was serious about this. Would arguing for another hour bring either of them anything? She knew the answer already. Then, a wounded hand moved past Marceline's right, faintly stroking against her ear on its way, to point down the street. "This way."

And like that, the two girls made their way through the street, while of course getting weird looks from most bystanders. Until now Bonnie hadn't thought much about not wearing shorts, as the sun had been burning down on them for the past few days, but now she was wishing for something,  _anything_ else. Feeling someone else touch her thighs was… uncomfortable. She knew that it was not just the September sun that was burning up right now.

_At least her shampoo smells amazing. Strawberry?_

Marceline, on the other hand, thought that the pink haired girl was… heavy. Not in a mean way, Bonnibel wasn't out of the norm heavy, but still carrying another person was exhausting. But to her surprise, the girl on her back wasn't just heavy, but also… soft. Irritatingly soft.

 _What does she eat to have… skin like that?_  A seriously weird thought popped into her head, but she quickly pushed it away, instead focusing on not falling over herself.

After a good while, their surrounding started to change. The nice big streets, full of talking people and all kinds of stores, slowly transformed into a residential district. Lots of big cold rundown buildings. One could tell that the interior of these buildings, wouldn't look much different. Bonnibel could tell that the girl that was carrying her was getting more and more uncomfortable the further they went. At some point, she couldn't bear the awkward silence any longer and said: "I- ehm… I'm sorry."

A sassy response was trying to fight its way past Marceline's lips, but this time she wouldn't give in to her inner brat. "It was partially my fault."

"Well… Yeah, I guess it was?..." She didn't expect the other girl to suddenly be so mature.

"By the way, can you tell me how long it will take till I can drop you off?" It wasn't just the physical exercise she had enough of, although she was drenched in sweat by now. But what bothered her way more than that was that this part of the town… it reeked. Ooozten was a big city, and not even Marceline had been everywhere yet. Now she knew that there were parts in this city she didn't need to see. This area just seemed… sad. She could smell the urine on the walls, and the only color all the buildings were painted in was an emotionless cold gray.

"Are you really planning to bring me to my doorstep?" Bonnibel answered hesitantly.

The other girl couldn't see how Marceline rolled her eyes. "After getting this far, might as well carry you all the way."

"You really don't have to…"

"So, where do I go next?" She simply ignored Bonnie's last statement.

"... To our left, up the stairs, on the first floor."

After overcoming the last few steps of the stairs, each of them felt like climbing a mountain, Marceline had finally reached her goal. Yet again out of breath, she slowly let the girl on her back get off. Holding onto the railing next to her, Bonnibel then tried to stand on her own again. It still hurt, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was when she first fell. She then looked up to the girl standing next to her, and their eyes met.

"N-Not gonna lie, this was pretty impressive, carrying me all the way-" But then Bonnie noticed something. "Ah, shit I'm so sorry."

Caught off guard by the sudden apology, Marceline simply quirked an eyebrow. But before she could say anything, her blouse got grabbed by the other girl, and now she could see what Bonnibel meant. Her black blouse had blood stains all over it. That was… bad. She really didn't want to be seen with blood all over her when she came back home. Her dad would be angry with her once he heard that his daughter had run after a girl, just to apologize for something as insignificant as being rude.  _You're an Abadeer, so act like one!_ She could hear his voice in her head already.

"Let me wash it for you, that is the least I can do! I already feel like shit for getting carried like some princess."

"What? No!" She quickly denied the proposition, without having a good reason for it. Suddenly, she just didn't want to get involved with the other girl any more than she already had.  _Why did I insist on bringing her to her doorstep then?_

Bonnie rolled her eyes on that. "You can wear one of my larger shirts, I didn't plan on you running naked through the streets."

Marceline took a deep breath. No, she wouldn't start a fight again. "That is thoughtful of you, but I think I-" But before she could finish her sentence, the door of the apartment swung open, and a beautiful woman looked at the two of them. Even before either of them said anything, she could tell that this was Miss Buchholz, Bonnibel's mother. Aside from the blonde hair color and the deep dark circles under her eyes, the two of them were nearly lookalikes.

"I knew I heard my daughter!... Oh, my god, honey look at you!" She stormed past the black-haired woman. "What happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt? We need to disinfect your wounds immediately!"

"Chill out mom, I'm okay." Bonnibel's wore a smile, which Marceline had never seen on the other girl's face. It seemed so… warm. "I ran too fast and tripped. Was my bad really. Sorry."

The young Abadeer had been in this situation many times before when she was younger. She knew what would happen next.  _Are you out of your mind? Why would you act like that? I'm disappointed in you!_ She couldn't help but grab her own arm awkwardly, while her eyes fell on the floor. It wasn't just Bonnie's fault, so maybe she should say something before it was too late?

"You always used to stumble when you were younger." What was that? She couldn't hear any annoyance in the adult's voice. Instead, the older Buchholz was… Was she giggling?  _What is so funny about this? She got hurt because we were acting like kids!_

"I guess I only grew, but never grew up huh?" Bonnie retorted, with a chuckle in her voice as well.

"Still my big baby. But in all honesty, please don't let that become a habit." She said a bit more serious.

_That's it!? No scolding? No yelling?_

"Naa, I thought about it on the way back, but I think I like my knees without scratches all over them just a little bit more."

Clarabel just rolled her eyes on that, but then her green eyes noticed the girl standing awkwardly next to them. "And who is this?"

"That's-"

"I'm Marceline, a classmate of your daughter. Nice to meet you." She retorted in her best 'business voice'.

"Oh my, so polite. And you brought my foolish child back to her den?"

"It was really nothing."

"A Buchholz always pays kindness back with kindness. But why are we standing outside for this? Why do you not come in? I just finished cooking. It's our treat."

"That's really not necessary, I-"

"And I still gotta clean your blouse." Bonnie added quickly.

The older Buchholz just now noticed the stains. "Oh no, you can't walk the streets with blood all over you, young lady. Bonnie probably has some shirts that will fit you."

Was this a joke? A fully planned mastermind of a joke? Why did either of them care about her? But she didn't have time to complain, as Miss. Buchholz was already pulling her inside the flat. She hated the fact that she wasn't resisting at all.

The first thing she noticed, once they were inside, was the smell. Maybe it was just the extreme contrast to the outside she had to bear until a second ago, but the smell of food instantly made the black haired girl gulp. The next thing was that the flat was cramped. Books, comics and toys were all over the place, so that she had to watch her steps. Clarabel led her through the tiny corridor, which had doors to both sides, straight into a room which was a mix between a living room, and a kitchen, which was the source of the amazing scent. Everything here was so chaotic, but for some reason, this mess of a flat had an appeal to it, which Marceline just couldn't explain at all.

"Neddy, I thought I told you to move your comics and toys into your room!" The mother suddenly yelled through the apartment.

A young high-pitched voice answered a mere second later. "Sorry, I'll do it in a second!" And yet again, the grown woman wasn't angry at all.  _Why? He obviously didn't do as told? How can he become a working adult if he can't even clean up! You should scold him!_  She thought to herself while furrowing her brows.

"Sorry for the mess. I would love to say it doesn't look like this usually, but…"

"N-No, I'm not bothered by this at all." Did she say that to Clarabel or to herself? The older woman copied her daughter's warm smile from before perfectly, before heading into the kitchen part of the room to prepare the dinner for the four of them. Not knowing what to do, the young Abadeer simply walked back into the corridor.

 _What am I doing here… I'm intruding a poor family, eating their food, and letting them clean my clothes, and for what? This is stupid. I really should get out of here._  But she didn't say anything. At first, she thought that she was just feeling very uncomfortable, but the more she saw of this family, the more she understood that it wasn't just discomfort she was feeling.

Bonnibel suddenly appeared right next to her, handing her a black shirt, while holding disinfectant spray in the other hand. "This should fit you. It looked like you like to wear black."

Marceline blinked a few times before her mind found its way back. "T-Thanks…"

Bonnie then pointed at the bathroom door, while saying: "Just leave your blouse on the pile."

Marceline quickly changed out of her stained blouse, throwing it on said pile of other clothes, and into a plain black shirt. Once she stepped outside again, the pink haired girl was already waiting for her in the corridor.

"I know, my family can be a bit much, just don't mind them."

"No, you have a very lovely and kind family." She said, yet again with the same voice, she always used while working in her dad's company.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"W-What do you mean?"

A pair of green eyes looked at her closely for a few seconds, but then Bonnie simply said:  
"... You know what never mind. Don't worry, you don't have to eat with us, I'll just tell my mom that you needed to get home or something."

"I…" Was that what she wanted? To go home? Why did that word feel so cold and distant all of a sudden? "Thanks."

"No worries. Your blouse will be dry in two days probably."

"Sure." She had totally forgotten about that pricey piece of cloth already.

The pink haired girl moved past her, into the kitchen. Seconds later, she could hear Clarabel's voice yelling out of the kitchen: "Just wait for a second, Marceline! I've got an idea."

A few moments later, the mother came around the corner, holding a small plastic box full of food. "Take this! You can give it to Bonnie, after eating it."

"You really don't have to do this…"

"Yes, I do. You saved my little girl. I wish I could do more for you, I really do."

"I didn't  _save_  her, I just helped."

"Is there a difference?" Clarabel retorted, giving the younger girl a wink. Marceline didn't like how that made her feel. It made her feel jealous of Bonnibel.

"Didn't you need to go? Bonnie told me your mother is waiting. Don't let her worry too much, will you? And give her my thanks for raising such a kind child."

"...I… I will. G-Goodbye."

Once Marceline was finally outside, she went down the stairs, around the corner she came from, and then once she was sure that she was out of sight, she started crying.

And after all of this, Marceline hadn't even managed to apologize to Bonnibel for yesterday. She just stood there, all by herself, pressing her gift against her chest


End file.
